


The Rise of Skywalker

by dirtywaterbuzz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Cult of Alazmec, F/M, First Order Spy, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren is Sad, Mustafar (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, The First Order Sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtywaterbuzz/pseuds/dirtywaterbuzz
Summary: So, I didn't like The Rise of Skywalker. I had a lot of issues with it. So, this is my shot at a fix it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Rey, Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron & Finn, Rey & Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. A Long Overdue Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of Act 1. I plan on having three acts to span the entire story. I'll make a note of it when we hit the end of an act and begin a new one.

Anakin Skywalker was many things in his life. Son, Jedi, brother, friend, teacher, mentor, husband, Sith Lord, father. Now, he spends his afterlife in the Force, basking in its glow and grace. But he knows that he’s needed, and he knows that he can return to the plane of the living. He knows now that no place is barren of the Force, nor is any place barren of the Light. And they who are one with the Force can always find the possibility of life.

Awareness precedes consciousness. The warmth is reveled in and drawn upon, even before the mind is aware of doing so. Next is the illusion of linear time, and only then does the sense of individuality come; a remembrance of what was and what is, a knowledge of one’s self separate from the Force. It gives a vantage point for experiencing the physical world in its complexity and ecstasy, but the pain of that separation is endurable only because he knows that unity will come again, and soon.

Anakin draws upon his memories of himself and takes shape, reassembling the form he last saw his true self having in his life. He feels his flesh wrap around his bones, hair and skin over flesh, and finally robes over skin. He draws down the hood of his cloak and looks on his grandson.

“Ben.”

*****

Kylo Ren sat on his throne, attempting to meditate on the dark side. The Knights of Ren surround him, standing silent and motionless, protecting their Master. As he meditated, he felt a tug of the Force. The bond? No, the bond hadn't activated since Crait. He was sure Rey was blocking him out purposely. No, this was something else entirely.

"Ben."

His eyes snapped open, scanning the room. Who had said his name? One of his Knights? 

"Ben," he heard again. It was the same voice yet again. It definitely wasn't any of his Knights. 

"Are you happy, Ben?"

In front of him stood the form of a Jedi. One he did not know. He knew from his years training under Skywalker that select Jedi could retain their individuality through the Force, but he did not recognize this Jedi.

He glared at the form before him. "Who are you?" he demanded.

He saw the Knights turn their attention to him. "Master?" Trudgen asked. 

"Leave me," he ordered. "I wish to be alone."

Without hesitation, the Knights did as they were instructed. He appreciated that about them, that they followed his orders without question. It made for less problems than he had with some of the officers of the First Order who would often hesitate to carry out his orders despite his position as Supreme Leader.

"Answer the question, Jedi," he growled.

"Look into the Force, Ben, and you will find the answers you seek.

Kylo sank into the Force, focusing on his swirling emotions and demanding the answer from it. He snapped his head up, stepping off of his throne and dropping to a knee. "Grandfather."

Anakin would have none of this. "Stand up, Ben," he instructed. "I asked you, are you happy?"

Kylo hesitated for a moment. What was Grandfather talking about? He was Supreme Leader. He had killed Snoke and usurped his position, taking control of the First Order, and soon the galaxy.

"I was like you once. Filled with anger. Hatred for those closest to me. I felt alone. Abandoned by the ones I loved the most. My Master. My apprentice. My wife. For so long, I couldn't let go of it. I focused on it. All of it. The hatred. The betrayal. The power. But what did I get in return?"

"You had everything, Vader! You had control of the galaxy! You lost it in a moment of weakness!" Kylo shouted back. His grandfather did not flinch. 

"It wasn't weakness, Ben. I saved my son from death. I finally realized that I'd been the architect of my own destruction. I was the reason my children grew up in a galaxy of darkness," Anakin replied, his face dropping in sadness. "I caused the death of my wife. The woman I loved more than anyone else in the galaxy. So I'll ask you again: Are you happy Ben?"

"But..." Kylo said. "The helmet...Your voice...You showed me the power of the dark side..."

"No," Anakin said. "That was not me. It was never me."

Kylo didn't say anything. His face dropped. He hadn't felt so dejected since he'd found Han Solo's dice on Crait, and Rey had closed the bond between them.

"I turned my back on the dark side, Ben," Anakin said quietly. "It wasn't too late for me. It isn't too late for you."

With that, Anakin Skywalker disappeared, leaving Kylo alone in the throne room. He felt more conflicted than ever. In the end, he wasn't sure what he would do, but in this moment, he knew what he had to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Chapter 1. I always envisioned Anakin's force ghost finally appearing to and speaking to his grandson, and was disappointed when that never came to be in the movie.
> 
> The description of how Anakin felt in the Force, how he felt returning to the plane of the living, and what he felt as he collected his living form come straight out of "From A Certain Point of View," specifically the chapter with Qui-Gon being summoned by Obi-Wan on Tatooine after Luke left to return to the Lars homestead in "A New Hope."
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @DirtyWaterBuzz


	2. Seeking Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets annoyed that Hux exists, and decides he wants some alone time. Meanwhile, Rey speaks with Leia about some things that are troubling her.

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren stood on the bridge of the _Steadfast_ , hands clasped behind his back, staring out at the void of space. It was times like these that he missed having his mask, as it helped to conceal his thoughts and emotions, though even without it, no one dared disturb the Supreme Leader unless they were directly addressed.

“Supreme Leader!”

With a few exceptions, of course.

“General Hux,” Kylo said as he turned to face him. “Did you need something?”

Hux may well be the one person in the galaxy that annoyed him the most. His voice alone had the ability to set his temper off faster than anything else.

Kylo’s demeanor clearly unnerved Hux. “Uh, yes, Supreme Leader,” he hesitated. “We’ve received a report from one of our informants. We’ve narrowed down the location of the Resistance base. We believe they’re somewhere in the Cademimu Sector.”

“What system are they in, General?” Kylo bit back with a scowl. “The information is not helpful if it’s only the sector.”

“Uh, well, the informant didn’t provide that information, sir,” Hux said.

“Then I suggest you get that information, General Hux,” Kylo replied evenly. “It would be in your best interests to do so.”

With that, Kylo stepped back, pushing Hux aside with a small push of the Force. “I’ll be in my quarters,” he said with a glare, stopping beside the General. “And I better not be disturbed.”

With that, he strode to his chambers, sliding the door closed behind him. Nobody would dare disturb him, he thought. Just the way he wanted it.

*****

Rey sat cross legged in the forest of Ajan Kloss, unaware that Leia was standing some distance behind her, quietly watching over her. It had been a year since Crait, and it had been a year of her constantly feeling unbalanced in the Force. She hasn’t been able to find her center the same way she could when she rescued the remaining members of the Resistance from the bunker on Crait. Time after time she tried, but nothing seemed to work. Growing increasingly agitated with herself, she chanted a mantra familiar to her to hopefully find her center once more.

“I’m one with the Force, the Force is with me…” she quietly chanted. “I’m one with the Force, the Force is with me…I’m one with the Force, the Force is with me…”

It wasn’t working. She let out an audible groan, closed her eyes, and tried again.

“I’m one with the Force, the Force is with me…I’m one with the Force, the Force is with me…I’m one with the Force, the Force is with me…”

“Rey,” she heard behind her suddenly. Startled, she snapped out of her meditation with a gasp. She turned to see who had called her name, and saw General Leia standing before her.

“Sorry,” Leia said. “I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“No. No, it’s…it’s quite alright General,” Rey replied. “I’m just…struggling, I guess.

Leia came and sat beside her, putting her hands over hers. “Maybe I can help,” she said.

“Can you teach me?” Rey asked, almost too excitedly. The Jedi texts she had were helpful, but she felt she could use a true Jedi Master to help her.

Leia smiled apologetically. “No, I’m afraid I can’t,” she said. “I’m not a Jedi. I didn’t want to learn their ways.

“I do know the Force, though. And I can tell you’re not well, Rey. What’s bothering you?”

Rey considered her words carefully. She didn’t feel she could tell Leia everything that had happened with her son in the throne room of the _Supremacy_ , worrying that it would cause Leia to question her allegiance. But she did need help, and desperately wanted some guidance.

“I’m struggling, General,” she said.

“Call me Leia. Please.”

Rey corrected herself. “Sorry. Leia.”

Leia nodded, inclining Rey to continue.

“I don’t feel right,” she said. “I can’t find my center, and I feel like I’m not in control of my feelings.”

Leia thought for a moment. Rey has always appreciated this about the General. She doesn’t speak rashly. She collects her thoughts and speaks with purpose, never speaking rashly.

“Well, what did my brother teach you about the Force?” she asked.

Rey hesitated a moment before saying “Not a lot, really. But one of the things he did tell me is that it’s the energy between all living things. The tension, the balance that binds the universe together.”

Leia nodded. “Exactly. It surrounds and binds everyone and everything together. It resides in all of us, but you have to be open to it. I can feel you in the Force, Rey. You’re too tightly wound. Your mind is blocked. You have to open yourself to it. Clear your mind, and search inside yourself. Only there will you find your center.”

Rey smiled and nodded. “Thank you General. Leia. Sorry.”

“It’s alright Rey,” she said in return. Leia waited, looking at her for another moment before adding “There’s something more, isn’t there.” It wasn’t a question, though. It was a statement. Rey should’ve known better than to think she could evade Leia’s keen senses.

Holding her lightsaber in her hands, Rey sighed, holding back her sadness. “My parents…they were nobody,” she said. “They weren’t important. They sold me for drinking money. I don’t belong here, in this story. I have no place. I’m not supposed to be the only Jedi left. I don’t even really think I am a Jedi. I’m just…Rey. I don’t deserve your brother’s saber…. or to be a Jedi.”

Rey held the lightsaber out for Leia to take. Instead, she took Rey’s hands and closed them over the hilt, gently pushing them back down.

“This lightsaber called to you, Rey. The Force chose you. For what reason, I can’t say. But by simply being who you are, you have already proved that you _are_ worthy of having Luke’s saber, and you _are_ worthy of calling yourself a Jedi.”

Rey blinked back a few tears and nodded. “Thank you, Leia. I’m grateful for your advice.”

Leia stood, brushing herself off a bit before holding out her hand and helping Rey to her feet. “You can always come to me, Rey. I’m happy to be of whatever help I can be.”

Leia turned and saw Poe preparing the Falcon for an upcoming mission. She turned back to Rey with a smile. “Poe is leading a mission with Finn and Rose to get some intel from an apparent First Order spy. You should join them.”

Rey smiled slightly, looking down at the ground. “I don’t think I’m ready to go out in the field. I need to study the texts more.”

“Rey,” Leia said. “You’re going to have to some time.”

With that, Leia made her way back towards the Falcon, leaving Rey alone to consider her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm one with the Force, the Force is with me" is, of course, a direct callback to Rogue One. I'm head canon-ing that that mantra was also in the Ancient Jedi Texts that Rey still has. Obviously, Rey is not related to Chirrut Îmwe. I'm not JJ Abrams making everyone related to someone. 
> 
> Additionally, those of you that watched "Star Wars: Rebels" will likely remember Leia's bit about having to be open to the Force. That is almost word for word taken from what Kanan says to Hera when he's discussing the training of Sabine with her. I really liked Kanan's view on the Force in that episode, and thought it fit really well as part of Leia and Rey's discussion.
> 
> I wasn't a big fan of the idea in the actual TROS making Leia an actual Jedi Master to Rey, nor did I like the idea that she nearly completed Jedi training under Luke. I prefer the idea (that was actually canon before) that while Leia didn't undergo actual Jedi training because she didn't want to, Luke did teach her some things about the Force and how to center herself (I believe that's actually mentioned in one of the Aftermath novels). I felt it was a better concept if Leia was there to provide Rey with advice and guidance, but not with full on Jedi training.
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @DirtyWaterBuzz


	3. Misguided Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo goes to Mustafar for a visit, but the Force interrupts his plans to connect with Vader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is titled after the Knocked Loose song of the same name

Kylo Ren stood at the bottom of the loading ramp of his personal shuttle, watching as local cultists approach him, their weapons at the ready. He remained calm, controlling his inner urge to simply strike them all down, though he’s certain he could with ease. He’s heard of these beings before – the Alazmec. Specifically, the Cult of Alazmec. Sith cultists. Worshippers of Lady Corvax. And Vader.

“State your purpose here, intruder,” one cultist, their leader he gathered, snarled at him.

“Intruder?” Kylo simply asked.

“You intrude on our home,” the leader said. “We guard this place with our lives.”

Kylo regarded the cultists in front of him, glaring at each and every one of them. He thought for a moment, considering how best to get what he wanted. He could run them all through with his lightsaber, but where would that leave him? He would like to keep allies on this planet. Particularly ones who have such an affinity for his grandfather.

“I wish to enter Vader’s Castle,” he said plainly.

The cult leader scoffed at Kylo. “You will die first,” she said.

As the Alazmecs began to move in towards him, Kylo held his hand out, freezing them in place with the Force. He then reached out and lifted the leader into the air, levitating her towards him. He stepped down from the ramp, bringing himself into her space and glaring at her. “You clearly don’t know who I am,” he said. “So, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader of the First Order. Heir to Lord Vader himself. You will allow me to enter the castle, and you will not stand in my way.”

The woman scoffed again at Kylo, his anger rising in response. _No_ , he thought, quashing his anger. _I want them on my side._

“I am Vader’s grandson. I warn you that I will not be denied entry into my grandfather’s castle. You can stand aside, and I will not kill you all. Stand in my way, though, and I will do what I must.”

Kylo ignited his lightsaber, holding it down at his side and releasing his hold on the cultists. The woman scrambled back, eyes wide, and signaled for her men to stand down. “You’re the grandson of Lord Vader? My Lord, we are at your mercy, and at your will.” She stepped aside, dropped to one knee, and inclined her head, her men following suit. “You may come and go as you please, my Lord. We will not stand in your way.”

Kylo looked ahead, waved his hand, throwing the Alazmec leader with the Force, and began making his way towards the castle.

*****

Kylo sifted his way through the remains of what he could only assume was Vader’s chambers. Most everything that could have been of importance or value had no doubt been pillaged by now, but Kylo could sense in the Force that there was more that was still untouched. Following the Force’s pull, he found himself staring at a wall. _Ah ha_ , he thought. He ran his hand along the wall before he sensed…something. He wasn’t sure _what_ it was, exactly. But he knew it would get him into the vault. Of course it was only accessible to Force users. Vader would have been stupid to do otherwise. He reached out with the Force, and the wall slid open, revealing a room dimly lit with red.

The room was massive, with the Imperial insignia donning the walls and shelves containing dozens of holocrons and lightsabers; trophies, no doubt. He felt drawn to one in particular though. He reached out for it, levitating it with the Force to examine it. It looked like Skywalker’s lightsaber. The one that nearly killed him seven years ago. He reached his hand out and grasped it before suddenly falling to the ground, his mind clouding and vision blurring.

*****

“Sir, the 501st Legion is at your command. What are your orders?”

Kylo found himself face to face with a clone trooper. How was this possible? Clones hadn’t been around since the Clone Wars.

“We march on the Temple,” he heard a voice say. It was coming from him, though he wasn’t speaking. Who was it? “Leave the Gatemaster to me and wait for my command.”

The voice…it sounded like his grandfather…

*****

Suddenly, his surroundings changed again, and he found himself standing at the entrance to…the old Jedi Temple? Was he on Coruscant?

“Anakin! Anakin, what happened? Where are the Masters?”

So, the voice he heard was his grandfather. But why was he talking to a Jedi?

“Where is Shaak Ti?” he heard Anakin ask. Why couldn’t he speak?

“In the meditation chambers…we felt something happen in the Force, something awful. She’s searching the Force in deep meditation, trying to get some feel for what’s going…Something has happened, hasn’t it?”

Kylo drew his lightsaber under the Jedi’s chin. He wasn’t in control of his own body anymore.

“You have no idea,” he heard Grandfather say before the lightsaber ignited, the plasma beam plunging through the Jedi’s skull.

*****

His surroundings changed once more, and he now found himself in what he could only assume was a Jedi meeting room of some sort. He barely had time to look around before a number of children came out from behind the chairs in the room.

“Master Skywalker,” one of them said. “There are too many of them. What are we going to do?”

No, he thought. He had to get control of his body back. These were children and he had no desire to harm them. His thoughts went back to the night Luke’s temple was destroyed. He’d tried to run into the burning building, hoping to save anyone he could, but had been thrown back by the temple exploding.

Instead, though, he saw his lightsaber ignite at his side as the child flinched. No, he thought. Please no. It was futile, though, as he raised the lightsaber to swing before he found himself back on Mustafar. But not in the castle. Instead he was standing in front of a woman, one who looked very similar to his mother.

*****

“The Jedi turned against me, Padme, don’t you turn against me too,” he heard Anakin say.

“Anakin…you’re breaking my heart,” the woman, Padme, said. “You’re going down a path I can’t follow…”

“Because of Obi-Wan?”

He looked up and felt his anger and rage boil uncontrollably to the surface at the sight of another Jedi. No, not his anger. Anakin’s. It finally dawns on him that he’s seeing some of Vader’s memories. And the other Jedi must be Obi-Wan Kenobi.

“No, because of what you’ve done, because of what you plan to do. Stop…I love you…”

“LIAR!” he, no, Vader, shouted. “You’re with him! You brought him here to kill me!”

His anger spilled over, and he reached into the Force and began choking Padme.

The vision changed again, and he found himself standing on a small platform hovering over a river of lava. Kenobi was on land, and he felt uncontrolled rage coursing through hi

“It’s over Anakin! I have the high ground!”

“You underestimate my power!” he heard Anakin yell in reply. Was he really about to…?

He leapt into the air with a yell when he felt the worst pain he’d ever felt in his life as Kenobi’s lightsaber sliced through his legs and one of his arms, followed by a pain even worse as he felt himself catching on fire. He had never felt such raw anger in his life. It was near overwhelming. “You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!”

“I hate you!” he yelled.

*****

Kylo suddenly found himself wearing a heavy suit, one eye looking through a red tinted lens, but the other looking through a clearly broken part of the helmet that must have been the other lens.

“Ahsoka…” he heard from Anakin. “Ahsoka…” Who was Ahsoka?

“Anakin…” he heard as he looked up, staring at a tall Togruta woman. “I won’t leave you,” she said. “Not this time.”

Kylo saw a red lightsaber ignite in his hand. This wasn’t his grandfather’s lightsaber that he remembered.

“Then you will die.”

*****

The vision changed once more, and he was still wearing Vader’s suit. He was walking slowly, his lightsaber ignited and held down at his side as he approached an old man.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Obi-Wan,” he found himself saying (was it him now? He couldn’t tell any longer). “We meet again at last.”

So, this was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He dueled the old Jedi, finding himself swinging with everything he had. The all-consuming rage was back, and he was sure it was the most overpowering thing he would ever feel in his life.

“If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine,” Kenobi said. He then watched as Kenobi raised his blade, holding it in front of his face, purposely leaving himself defenseless as Kylo swung his lightsaber through him, his body disappearing before he could completely slice through the old Jedi.

*****

Kylo now found himself locked in a duel. He swung his red blade at the young man in front of him, who barely managed to parry his blows. He recognized the younger man’s lightsaber. It was his grandfather’s. _This must be Luke_ , he thought. As he continued pushing forward, he pushed Luke off balance, and forced him to the ground. He found himself pointing his lightsaber at his face, and hearing Vader say “You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don’t let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did.”

Luke’s face twisted in anger as he swung his lightsaber again and rolled away, getting back to his feet. They continued their duel, swinging and parrying each other’s strikes before the man ducked, avoiding Kylo’s swing before landing a blow at his shoulder. He felt the anger again, the uncontrolled rage, and swung hard, locking blades with Luke before twisting his saber around and slicing through his hand. Luke screamed in agony, immediately grabbing at what was left of his wrist before falling back.

“There is no escape,” he heard Vader say. “Don’t make me destroy you.”

“Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You’ve only begun to discover your power. Join me and complete your training. With our combined power we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy.”

“I’ll never join you!” Luke spat back, anger prevalent in his voice.

“Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father,” Vader said.

“He told me enough,” Luke said as he climbed his way around the small platform he was on. “He told me you killed him.”

“No,” Vader said. “I am your father.”

“No…that’s not true,” Luke cried. “That’s impossible!”

“Search your feelings, you know it to be true,” Vader spat back.

“No! No!” Luke cried. Kylo was stunned. What was the Force doing to him?

*****

Kylo stood in a throne room, still trapped in Vader’s suit. Next to him was a horribly disfigured man, who he could only assume was the Emperor. Where was he now?

“If you will not be turned, then you will be destroyed!” the Emperor said. Kylo realized then that Luke was here again, standing exhausted before him and the Emperor, his face defiant.

Palpatine suddenly unleashed a massive wave of force lightning, one stronger than any he’d seen come from Snoke. It knocked Luke straight to the ground as he cried out in agony.

“Young fool,” Palpatine said. “Only now, at the end, do you understand.” The Emperor unleashed another vicious torrent of lightning, knocking Luke back further as he screamed in pain. The Emperor ceased again, and Kylo found himself walking forward with him.

“Your skills are no match for the power of the dark side!”

More lightning, and Luke’s screams grew louder. “You will pay the price for your lack of vision.”

Kylo looked at Palpatine, and back at Luke. He had no control over his body, no matter how hard he tried.

“Father, please!” Luke pleaded as the lightning continued, increasing in ferocity. Kylo had never heard the story of what happened when his Uncle went to the Death Star to confront the Sith. Was this really what happened? Why was the Force showing him this?

Palpatine’s attacks ceased once more as his face twisted into a vicious grin. “Now, young Skywalker,” he said. “You will die.” The lightning that followed was stronger than any of the ones before. Luke was on the brink of death when he heard Vader’s voice bellow “No!” as he lifted the Emperor over his head and threw him down the reactor shaft to his death.

****

Kylo was on Mustafar again, back in Vader’s vault but now on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath and come back to his senses. Before he could, he heard a voice he heard a voice that he'd heard in his vision. “Ben,” it said. He knew who that was. It was Obi-Wan-Wan Kenobi. He quickly looked around the room, but saw nobody.

“It’s not too late, Ben,” he heard, this time the voice was his grandfather’s. Had he appeared to him again? He rushed out of the vault, clipping the found lightsaber to his belt, and looked around the chambers, but saw nothing.

“Hey kid,” he heard from behind him. He knew that voice. He’d know it anywhere. “Skywalker,” he growled, quickly igniting his blade and swinging it wildly behind him. The blade would have connected, had Luke been there in the flesh. Instead, it went through his ghostly form. Luke simply looked down, grinning slightly. “Good to see you too, Ben.”

Kylo disengaged his weapon with a grunt. “What do you want Skywalker? Have you come again to tell me that you forgive me? Did you come here to save my soul?”

Luke’s grin faded slightly, but not entirely. “My answer is the same as the last time you asked: No.”

“Then what could you possibly want?!” Kylo snarled back.

“To ask you to forgive me, Ben,” Luke replied solemnly. Kylo was taken aback by his Uncle’s response. Never did he expect Skywalker to ever ask forgiveness for what he did.

“You tried to kill me while I was sleeping! How could I forgive you?!” Kylo snapped back.

“I don’t want you to absolve me of my mistake. I never should have gone to confront you the way I did, and if I could take it all back I would. I failed your Mother. I failed your Father. And I failed you…I’m sorry, Ben,” Luke said. His expression and voice were sincere, and Kylo could feel his guilt through the Force as his face fell slightly. He never thought he’d hear those words come out of Luke’s mouth, and he felt his own anger dissipating.

“Just leave me, Skywalker,” he said.

Luke smirked and laughed slightly. “Why would I do that?” he asked.

“Because it’s too late, _Master_ ,” Kylo bit back. “You failed, and the path I forged for myself is far better than the path I would have taken as your student.”

“Is it?” Luke questioned. “Look where your path has led you, Ben. Only here. To darkness and an empty tomb.”

“And where did your path lead you, Skywalker?! You’re dead.”

“Yet here I am,” Luke said, his grin just a little bit bigger.

Kylo stood silent, hoping Luke would just leave him be. After a moment, he turned back around, only to find Luke still standing there. Kylo sighed. Since his Uncle wouldn’t leave him alone, he decided he would at least make him be useful and tell him what his vision was, and what it meant.

“The vision,” he began. “The voice I heard…What was all of that?” he asked.

“Ben, the Force showed you your grandfather’s greatest sins, and his greatest victory,” Luke answered. “His attack on the Jedi, trying to kill his Padawan, killing Obi-Wan…cutting off my hand.”

“And the greatest victory?” Kylo asked.

Luke looked back up at him, his expression solemn. “Saving me,” he said.

Kylo was stunned. He’d considered Vader saving Luke to be his grandfather’s greatest failure. Vader would have thought so. Was he wrong this whole time?

“It’s too late for me, Luke,” he replied, his face dropping as he looked to the ground. “Just leave me.”

“No. It’s never too late, Ben. And you know that,” Luke replied before giving his nephew a wink. “See you around kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always loved the idea of Luke haunting our boy Ben. But we never saw that in TROS and it felt like a big missed opportunity. Kylo obviously didn't forgive Luke after Crait, and I feel like Luke would've not only wanted to apologize again, but ask for his nephew's forgiveness.
> 
> Visions, as it turns out, are pretty difficult to write, but I hope I did that idea justice.
> 
> Next chapter we'll get back to the Resistance, and see what information Poe, Finn, and Rose can get from the First Order spy.
> 
> @DirtyWaterBuzz on twitter


	4. The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe, Chewie, Finn, and Rose go on a mission to retrieve some intel from a mole in the First Order. Things get pretty hairy, to say the least.

“Alright Chewie, get us in to that rendezvous point. Boolio said he’s got some intel for us.”

“Murghhhhh grrbokgh,” Chewbacca growled in response. Poe didn’t understand much Shyriiwook, but he knew what that meant. “Yeah, I know you do,” he replied. “But if there really is a spy in the First Order, we have to at least see what we can get from them.”

Poe walked out of the cockpit and towards the Falcon’s top hatch. He opened it, preparing the data link and yelling up to Boolio, “You ready?”

Boolio’s face popped into view suddenly. “Hurry up Poe. The First Order could be here any minute now.”

Poe hooked up the data link and started the download. “Rose,” he yelled up to the gunner’s seat. “Keep an eye out for TIEs.”

“Uh, they’re already in sight,” she yelled back.

He looked at the progress bar for the data link. 90%. They just needed to hold out a little longer. “Finn, I need you at the second gunner position,” he yelled. “Rose, you’re clear to open fire if they get in range.”

He looked back at the progress bar. 100%. Finally. “Chewie get us outta here!” he yelled as he ran back to the cockpit.

*****

Rose looked out of the gunner’s seat window and watched as a long line of TIEs started closing in. The Falcon started taking off just as the TIEs came in range. She started firing, and quickly was able to take out a few TIEs. “Poe!” she yelled down. “I can’t hold them off forever!”

She unleashed volley after volley of turret fire on the TIEs. They were too quick for precise shots, and with Poe trying every maneuver possible to shake them, the task was even more difficult.

One shot finally hit its mark, hitting the TIE in the sweet spot and tearing off one of the wings. It spun quickly before crashing down to the bottom of the cave. The others remained on their tail, closing in at full speed.

A wave of fire from the TIEs hit the Falcon and was absorbed by the shields. Those wouldn’t hold up for too much longer at this rate. Rose opened fire again, this time connecting with two of the TIEs, one spinning upwards into the cave ceiling and the other exploding on impact.

“Only four left,” she said to herself. She could do this. She fired again, but her line of sight was filled by a wave of enemy fire that connected with her turret, the impact sending her flying out of her seat.

*****

“Shields are at 15%, Chewie,” Poe said. “We have to find room to make the jump fast!”

“Grrrrafffffffffgrrr!” Chewbacca roared back.

“Yeah, I know buddy, but we can make it!”

*****

Finn heard the impact of Rose’s gunner seat being hit. “Rose!” he yelled. He desperately wanted to jump off the turret and make sure she was ok, but he knew if he did, they’d all be done for.

He fired another volley at the incoming TIEs, taking out another one of them. He didn’t like having to kill the pilots he used to serve with, but he knew he had no choice at the moment.

Another shot hit the Falcon, and alarms started ringing throughout the ship as he felt it scrape along the cavern walls. “Poe!” he yelled. “What’s going on?!”

“We’ve lost rear deflectors,” Poe yelled back. “Hold those TIEs off for just a few more minutes and we’ll be outta here!”

*****

Rose popped back up, alarms blaring through the ship and making her head pound. She rushed to the control panel, popped it open, and set to work. She had an idea, and if it worked it would get them out of there and back to base a lot faster than trying to simply outrun the First Order would. As she fiddled with the wires, she yelled to the cockpit “I’m re-routing all power from the shields to the hyperdrive! Be ready to jump on my mark!”

Chewbacca roared back an affirmative, and Rose managed to get the power set to be routed to the hyperdrive.

“One!” she yelled. “Two!”

“Three!” Poe yelled for her, punching the hyperdrive engine’s lever forward. The stars in the cockpit window turned to long white streaks, and the Falcon quickly lurched forward and made the jump, the blue hue of hyperspace now surrounding them.

*****

They could all finally breathe again. Finn jumped down from his gunner position and rushed to find Rose. When he found her, the sigh of relief he left out was even greater than the one before. He ran up to her and wrapped her up in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re alright,” he said. “I heard the impact and I was worried.”

Rose smiled at him as they separated. “I’m a little banged up, but nothing to worry about,” she said. “Promise.”

“Hey Rose,” Finn heard Poe yell from the cockpit. “If you two are done uh, y’know…” he trailed off slightly. “I could use a hand trying to patch up the ship.”

Finn heard Chewbacca growl out a laugh from the co-pilot’s seat as Rose grinned at him slightly. “Later,” she said to him.

“Yeah,” Finn replied. “Later.”

*****

General Leia Organa was a woman very in tune with her senses.

Granted, those senses were heightened and extended by the Force, but she was still very much in tune with them, nonetheless.

Luke had wanted to train her as a Jedi. Oh, how he had pushed and pushed, telling her of the strength of their bloodline, her strength in the Force, what a great Jedi she would be, but each and every time she’d refused him until he finally gave in with a smile. What would he say about that memory now, if he were still here?

“You always were stubborn,” she heard his voice say in her head. She could almost picture that telltale grin on his face. In times like these, where she had rare moments to reflect on her life so far, she dearly missed her brother.

Perhaps the most important lesson she learned from Luke, though, was how to center herself. She’d carried that lesson with her all these years, and each time she felt the need to call upon it she found herself feeling grateful that he took the time to teach her.

“Find my center,” she thinks to herself. “A cup to be filled up.”

She lifts her chin and closes her eyes, drawing a deep breath inward. The sounds and smell of the jungle of Ajan Kloss fill her senses, and she welcomes them in. She slowly exhales and opens herself up to the Force, letting it wrap itself around her and flow through her as she seeks answers from it.

She’d been apprehensive about the mission to retrieve intelligence from a supposed First Order spy since they first received wind that there was such a thing, but Poe and Chewie had been adamant that they had to check it out.

 _“What if it is legitimate, General?”_ Poe had asked her _. “What if it’s perfectly good and useful intel, and we let it slip right through our fingers because we were worried about a trap?”_

 _“Poe you have to understand,”_ she’d said to him. _“You’re our best pilot, and a hell of a leader. If I green light this mission, and you don’t come back…”_

 _“General,”_ Poe interjected. _“Please. Let me do this.”_

 _"Grrrrrrrrgaahga,"_ Chewie had added.

Leia sighed at the memory of that conversation. She still had major concerns about the validity of this supposed mole. Which has led her here, to a more secluded area of the jungle, just far enough away from the rest of the base that she would have no interruptions.

She let her mind be enveloped by the Force, and as she sought the answer she wanted, her eyes opened again. She didn’t have an answer as to who this mole was, but the Force did leave her with a distinct impression of honesty and truth. Whoever this person was, their intentions were pure.

Still, however, she could not fully quell her anxiety. Something wasn’t right, and hopefully the information that Poe procured from their newfound mole would provide some clarity for her.

*****

Poe landed the Falcon, and Rose had never been so happy to be on solid ground before. Not that Poe wasn’t a good pilot – he was, but that mission had been…rough, and trying, to say the least. Not to mention being tossed from the gunner position. She should probably check in with medical, just to be safe.

The four of them exited the Falcon as maintenance crews rushed to their landing spot, extinguishers and hoses at the ready.

“Yeah, it’s uh…it’s on fire,” Poe yelled to them. “All of it. It’s all on fire.”

She saw Rey quickly walking up to Poe, clearly unhappy with the state of the Falcon. “What the hell Poe?!” she asked, annoyance obvious in her tone. “The Falcon?! On fire?! Seriously?!”

Before Poe could answer, Rose cut in, grabbing the attention of both. “Uh, not to interrupt, but we should probably see what intel we got from our spy.”

Rey turned back to Poe. “We’ll discuss this later,” she said, still very much annoyed.

General Leia approached too, joining the gathering crowd around them.

Rose inserted the data disc into the holo-projector, watching as a symbol resembling the markings of a Togruta appeared in front of them.

They all stood and waited as the symbol spun, anxious to hear what this mole had for them, when a distorted voice began speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks. Chapter notes time.
> 
> 1) "Murghhhhh grrbokgh" is, according to Wookieepedia, Shyriiwook for "I have a bad feeling about this." You know I had to put it in there.  
> 2) "Grrrrafffffffffgrrr" is, again according to Wookieepedia, Shyriiwook for a panicked expression.  
> 3) "Grrrrrrrrgaahga" is, also according to Wookieepedia, an expression of agreement in Shyriiwook.  
> 4) Those of you that read Chuck Wendig's "Aftermath: Life Debt" will recognize Leia's technique for centering herself. In the novel, she describes how Luke described the technique to her to Norra Wexley as "a cup to be filled up, he says."  
> 5) Was that Leia's memory hearing Luke call her stubborn? Or was it actually Luke? What do you think?  
> 6) Those of you that watched Star Wars Rebels may recognize the description of the symbol that shows up in the holo-projector. It's the symbol used by Fulcrum operatives during the Rebellion era, and we specifically saw it when Agent Kallus delivered Fulcrum messages to Phoenix Squadron
> 
> Who's the spy? What do they have to tell the Resistance?


	5. Fulcrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance finally listens to the transmission from the First Order spy, while the First Order closes in on our favorite group of rebels. A new base is decided on, and Leia and Rey have an important talk.

Kylo Ren stood in the main conference room of the _Steadfast_ , hands clasped in front of him and his back to the group of First Order officers behind him. He reached out in the Force, sensing some anxiety among those in the room, but some particular unease and…distaste in Allegiant General Pryde and General Hux, in particular. How interesting, he thought. There was more to it than distaste though, and while he couldn’t quite find what it was through the Force, it didn’t take a genius to realize Hux and Pryde were not particularly fond of their Supreme Leader.

“General Hux,” Kylo said, not bothering to turn around to face the officers. “You said you had more information about the Resistance.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” General Pryde answered instead. That piqued Kylo’s interest. He turned, his back now to the blue tunnel of hyperspace.

“General Pryde,” he said, his stare intense and focused on the former Imperial. “Was there something you wished to add?”

Pryde didn’t falter, keeping his posture and lifting his chin. Kylo did not expect him to become rattled, considering the man had served under Palpatine for so long.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” he said once more. “I apologize for interjecting, sir, but I have the full details of the report from our spies. They seem to have determined the most likely location for the Resistance base.”

That caught Kylo by surprise, though his expression remained unchanged. He hadn’t expected this to happen so soon after Hux’s original report.

He waited for Pryde to continue, but when he didn’t, Kylo grew annoyed.

“Were you planning to inform me of _where_ the base is, General Pryde? Or do I need to take the location from your mind?”

He reached into the Force, pressing into Pryde’s mind ever so slightly. Not enough to cause any pain or see anything, but just enough to cause Pryde to feel discomfort and receive Kylo’s message loud and clear. Pryde shifted in his seat, grunting slightly in discomfort.

“Do not waste my time, General Pryde. Either you have the location, or you don’t.”

“My…apologies, Supreme Leader,” Pryde said as Kylo released the pressure on his mind. The General shook his head slightly, regaining his bearings. “I do have the location. Our spies have reported that their base is on Ajan Kloss.”

“Then take us there, General.”

*****

Leia waited in front of the holoprojector, standing between Rey and Rose. She recognized the symbol they were seeing. The Alliance’s Fulcrum operatives used that symbol. She’d known the identities of a couple of Fulcrum agents when she served the Rebellion, but the only one she’d had the pleasure of meeting had been Ahsoka Tano. She found her thoughts drifting to Ahsoka, remembering when she’d told her she knew her father, both the man that raised her and her biological father.

Mentally, she shook her head, bringing her thoughts back to the present, to the here and now. She could reminisce another time.

A distorted voice began to speak. Standard procedure for Fulcrum operatives. They always delivered their messages with distorted voices, to avoid being caught if their transmissions were to ever be intercepted.

“This is Fulcrum,” the voice said. Leia wasn’t surprised to hear this person actually use the old codename. They’d already used the Fulcrum symbol, so it stood to reason they knew the codename as well.

“I’m sending this message to you as a warning,” Fulcrum continued. “The First Order is closing in on the location of your base. It won’t be long before they determine your true location. You must evacuate immediately and find a new base of operations. Do not ignore my warning. Heed my words, and the Resistance will live to fight another day. Fulcrum out.”

The Fulcrum symbol disappeared, and for a few moments, nobody said a word. Everyone was still trying to process what they just heard. It was Poe who spoke first.

“So…where do we go? Back to Crait? D’Qar is destroyed. Maybe Dantooine?”

“No,” Rose said, replying quickly. “Commander Doza reported the First Order having a presence on Dantooine. They took out a recruit transport Jade Squadron was escorting a couple of standard months ago. No doubt they still have patrols in the system.”

Rey chimed in next. “What about Batuu?” she asked.

“No,” Rose said. “The First Order already made Starling, and last we heard from her they had a warrant out for Dok-Ondar. It’s too risky to go back there.”

“What about asking Captain Doza if we can use the Colossus?” Finn asked.

Poe answered that question, shaking his head lightly. “I’m sure Doza would agree, but last I spoke with Kaz they were already low on supplies. We shouldn’t impose on them now.”

Amongst the chaos and different ideas being bantered about, Leia kept her center, letting her own thoughts guide her. She racked her brain for ideas, remembering any old Alliance base or outpost they could use. Her expression remained unchanged, though she doubted anybody would notice if it had. When the idea hit her, she held a hand up in front of her, and within seconds everyone was silent, attention turned to their General.

“It’s a risk,” she said. “But…There’s an old Rebel base on Rori, one of Naboo’s moons. Zephyr Base. It’s in the Mid Rim, which isn’t ideal, but it’s possible the First Order would never consider searching that close to the Core.”

*****

General Hux stood on the bridge of the _Steadfast_ , beside him Allegiant General Pryde, and in front of them Supreme Leader Ren. There were many reasons for Hux’s distaste of Ren, not the least of was the Supreme Leader’s… _privileged_ upbringing. Son of the Princess Leia Organa. Hux had to scratch and scrape and claw for everything and everywhere he’s ever gotten, and yet Ren possessed _magic_ , and for that reason alone he’d won the favor of Supreme Leader Snoke. There will come a time when Ren will get his, Hux thought. It’s only a matter of time.

The _Steadfast_ dropped out of hyperspace, and Ren turned to a low ranking officer. “Inform the Knights to prepare the _Night Buzzard_. I’ll be on my command shuttle with Generals Hux and Pryde.” The officer saluted quickly and hastily made her way off the bridge. Ren turned around to face Hux and Pryde, and Hux stiffened. “Have Omega Squadron ready to move out for air support. I want Special Forces on the ground as well.”

Hux smiled internally. This would be the final demise of the pathetic Resistance. He was sure of it.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” he responded.

As Ren began to make his way to the hangar, General Pryde called after him with one final question. “What should we have our units do with any surrenders?” he asked.

Ren stopped in his tracks, but did not turn to face Pryde. Pathetic. A loyal First Order General and former Imperial officer deserved more respect than that.

“No quarter. No prisoners,” Ren said.

*****

As the Resistance gathered the last of their necessary supplies, Lieutenant Connix racked her brain, mentally going down the checklist of necessary items they would have to bring in the event of another First Order attack on their base. After General Organa had placed her in charge of the evacuation of the base on D’Qar, there wasn’t a day where she didn’t go over the list in her head at least once, sometimes even twice.

Their weapons cache, fuel for their fighters and the Falcon, food and water. She was pretty sure they had everything. At least, she hoped they did.

“Is that everything, Kaydel?” she heard from behind her.  
Connix turned around, facing the woman behind her. Commander Tico was standing there, datapad in hand, trying to smile, but nerves clearly getting the better of her.

“I think so, Commander,” Connix answered.

“Just Rose,” she said with a smile. “Is everyone on the Falcon?”

“Almost. Everyone except Rey.”

*****

Rey stood on the edge of the jungle, away from the evacuating Resistance base, her back turned to the chaos. Something felt…off, in the Force. Maybe off wasn’t the proper word for it, but she felt something in the Force that was different. Not overtly so. There hadn’t been any drastic shift. But at the very edge of her awareness, there was the slightest brush against her mind. It was faint, but something about it was…familiar. And it was becoming just a little bit stronger with each passing moment.

“What is it Rose?” she asked, not turning around.

She heard Rose stop in her tracks and felt her surprise as she registered the fact that Rey hadn’t even seen or heard her yet, and still knew that it was her.

“Everyone is ready to go on the Falcon, Rey,” Rose said. “Are you coming?”

Rey stood silent for a moment, taking in the sensation at the edges of her mind.

“Yes, I’ll be there in a minute. It’s just…” Rey trailed off mid-sentence, feeling a familiar presence brush against her mind.

Ben…

“We need to go,” she said, turning around and running towards the Falcon, grabbing Rose by the arm and dragging her with her.

The two of them boarded the Falcon, and Rey made a beeline for the cockpit.

“Poe! We need to go, now!”

“Uh, ok…” he answered, nonchalantly getting the Falcon’s sublight engines up and running.

Gods, he could be frustrating.

Rey groaned audibly, letting Poe hear her frustration. “Could you possibly go any slower?!”

“Rey, what’s wrong?”

It was Leia, her face riddled with concern. She put a hand on the frame of the entryway to the cockpit, steadying herself slightly. Rey felt the Falcon lift off the ground as Leia held a hand out to her. Rey took it as Leia wordlessly asked her to walk with her.

*****

Leia sat with Rey on an empty bunk, vacated by others after she’d asked for a moment alone with the girl. Leia knew she was struggling with the Force still after everything that had happened with her brother, but this…well, she could tell pretty easily this was something different.

She took Rey’s hands in hers, giving them a slight squeeze. “Rey,” she said. “What’s bothering you dear?”

Rey looked down, unwilling to meet Leia’s eyes.

“I…I sensed something…” she said.

Leia thought for a moment, considering Rey’s words carefully before answering. “Something? Or someone?”

Rey’s eyes darted up to meet Leia’s instantly. She realized in that moment that there were things Rey wasn’t telling her.

“Rey,” Leia said. “Before Ryloth, you asked me about what happened to my son, why and how he fell.”

Rey nodded slightly in response and Leia pressed forward with her question.

“Rey…what happened between the two of you?”

Leia could see tears begin to well at the corners of her eyes before Rey blinked them back. Whatever had happened between she and her son, it clearly had a serious impact on her.

“There’s…we’re…we have a connection…a link between our minds. I…I can’t explain it. It’s like…I can see him. I can talk to him. I can practically touch him. It’s like he’s there with me when…” Rey trailed off, regaining her composure.

“Leia…I _know_ him.”

Ah. That was not what Leia was expecting. A lot of things started to make sense, from her struggles with the Force, to her lack of desire to talk about what happened with Luke.

As Rey tried to keep her composure, Leia reached out with the Force, searching for her connection with her son, the connection that she knows is still there. She'd felt it before the bridge of the _Raddus_ had been destroyed. She sifted through her mind, finding that small thread and grabbing hold of it. The moment she did, she felt what Rey had felt. The First Order was, in fact, closing in on their location. She could feel Ben’s presence growing closer and closer with each passing moment.

Leia hugged Rey as the girl found her composure again. It was clear to Leia now that Rey had very strong feelings for her son. If things had been different, if she hadn’t sent Ben away, maybe…

No, it was too late for thoughts like that. Ben made his choices, for better or for worse.

“I’ll tell Poe to pick up the pace. In the meantime, try and get some rest, Rey. Maybe meditate for a while.”

Rey smiled as Leia stood. “I will. Thank you, Leia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright people, chapter notes time!
> 
> 1) Commander Doza and Captain Doza are, if you haven't seen the series, from the show "Star Wars: Resistance." Captain Doza is the man in charge of the Colossus, the main setting of the show's story. Venisa Doza is his wife, as well as a Resistance Commander and leader of Resistance starfighter cell Jade Squadron, which is also mentioned. The main character of the show, Kazuda Xiono (aka Kaz), is mentioned as well. He and Poe have a rapport in the series, as Poe recruited Kaz into the Resistance from the New Republic Navy.  
> 2) In the event that you didn't watch the series "Star Wars: Rebels," we were introduced to the Rebellion's Fulcrum position. Ahsoka was the OG Fulcrum, but there were others too. Cassian Andor from "Rogue One" was a Fulcrum agent, as was Captain Kallus, who was originally a Fulcrum agent on the inside of the Empire.  
> 3) Rori is canonically the site of an abandoned Rebel base, so I'm not just pulling that out of my ass. I'm trying as hard as I can to adhere to prior canon.  
> 4) Starling is canonically the codename for Vi Moradi, the Resistance agent on Batuu. If you ever go to Galaxy's Edge, you'll probably find her somewhere around the park.  
> 5) "Night Buzzard" is the name of the Knights of Ren's shuttle. Sigh. It's canon. I assure you.  
> 6) I really really really wanted Rey and Leia to have this conversation, but when I started writing this fic I didn't know where I'd be able to fit it in. Turns out, this chapter flowed pretty well for me into that conversation. Leia absolutely realizes Rey loves Ben, and her thoughts of what might have been were beginning to drift towards the fact that she would have adored having Rey as a daughter-in-law. And now I've hurt myself thinking about that fact. Ouch.


	6. Training Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets some training in at the new Resistance base under Leia's supervision. A certain someone interrupts.

“Go again.”

Poe raised his blaster, leveled it in Rey’s direction, and pulled the trigger.

To his right, Finn did the same.

Rey spun, her lightsaber swinging and twirling around her, the shots deflecting every which way. Poe only hoped she wouldn’t accidentally send one right back his way. They continued firing at her, and she continued to deflect it every which way.

“Good,” Poe heard Leia say across from him. “Keep it up, Rey.”

He knew that the General didn’t have much, if any, experience with the Force, although her miraculous flight back to the _Raddus_ after the bridge had been destroyed made him wonder if that really was the case. A stun bolt was directed back towards Artoo, perhaps a little too close for the little droid’s comfort, and he heard him let out a long series of angry beeps and boops at Rey that were so vulgar, Poe found himself shocked he knew how to convey so many swears from Basic in Binary.

“Sorry, Artoo,” Rey said as she lost focus, letting her guard down for just long enough for a stun bolt from Finn to catch her in the arm.

“Ow!” she cried out. With a loud groan, she shut her lightsaber off and walked towards Leia.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Finn asked as he came over to where Poe was standing. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but from the look of it, Rey seemed like she was frustrated. With what was beyond him. She was deflecting all the shots. Wasn’t that the point?

“I dunno, buddy,” he answered, looking at his friend. “I don’t know.”

*****

“You’re wound up, Rey,” Leia said. “Why?”

“I just took a stun bolt to the arm, so there’s that,” Rey replied.

Leia mostly kept a straight face, though she did allow a slight smile to slip through. “Yes, but there’s more, no?”

“No, General. There’s nothing more. I just…I need to go again.”

Leia watched as Rey turned and strode back to her position in the middle, considering the young girl’s words. There was, without a doubt in Leia’s mind, something that was very much bothering Rey. She had her suspicions, however. Rey’s…past…with her son chief among them. But whatever it was, Leia had a feeling that Rey would need to work it out on her own.

“Whenever you’re ready Rey,” she called out. “On your go.”

*****

Rey shifted her feet in the ground, her right foot set slightly behind her left and outstretched, bending her knees and getting a solid foothold in the grass. She ignited her saber and gave Finn and Poe the go-ahead.

She swung and hacked and twirled her blade every which way, successfully keeping the stun blasts from hitting her. A few stray ones nearly came back to hit Poe, but that was no big deal, right? The point was to send them _away_ from your body, not send them somewhere specific. At least, that’s what she figured.

Another shot, and she spun the saber back, just barely catching it in time before it sent her to the ground unconscious. She was slipping, and she could feel it. She focused harder, sinking herself further into the Force for help when an old, familiar sensation came creeping at the edge of her awareness, a small tingling of sorts in her senses.

No. No no no, this was _not_ the time for this. She silently begged the Force to close her off, but the Force gave no reply. Instead, she continued deflecting the stun bolts in all directions as she felt the bond activate.

*****

When he felt it, he was sitting in his quarters, meditating. Meditation had never seemed to bring him much peace, nor much sense of calm or relief from the convoluted mess of emotions that was constantly warring within him, but there were times where it did give him some small reprieve from it all.

As he sank himself into the Force, kneeling on his cold, steel floor, he felt it.

The familiar tickle at his awareness. He suddenly felt as though his arm was somewhat numb as the walls of his quarters on the _Steadfast_ suddenly disappeared, and all he could see was air, grey as can be. And Rey.

He hadn’t seen her since she’d rejected him on the _Supremacy_ , but he found himself unable to stop the small smile that came to his lips at the sight of her. Her lightsaber…Skywalker’s lightsaber…the weapon that belonged to him…she was using it once more. How, he had no idea, since he’d seen it split in half after their fight for control of it. But there she was, spinning the deep blue blade every which way as she deflected blaster fire. Who was shooting at her? When the First Order had made it to Ajan Kloss, the Resistance has been gone already. And, as far as he knew, none of their spies had any new information on the rebels’ whereabouts, so why was she dodging fire?

Rey either didn’t notice his presence or was purposely ignoring it. If he had to guess, she was choosing to ignore him.

“Don’t stop, Finn, keep shooting!” he heard her say.

Ah, so she was training.

Kylo watched her intently, studying her form and footwork. It was sloppy. Very sloppy. He could have taught her how to do this correctly. He could have trained her to be an incredible duelist. But twice she rejected his offers and his pleas, and he just couldn’t understand why.

“Your feet are planted all wrong,” he said, unable to help himself. “Your upper and lower body should work in sync with each other, not look like they’re fighting each other.”

Rey ignored him, and he continued watching her. He noticed the way her arms moved, and how she turned the blade every which way, with seemingly no pattern to her movements. Against real enemies firing real shots with real intent to kill her, she didn’t stand a chance doing it this way.

“You shouldn’t just hack and slash wherever you think the next shot is coming from,” he said, critiquing her further. “You need to keep your saber moving. Fluid motion.”

That one earned him a glare, but only a short one as she swung the saber and barely caught another blaster bolt before it hit her in the leg. He kept silent for that one but filed it away in his mind as she continued deflecting blaster bolts that he could only hope were set to stun. It isn’t wise to practice this sort of thing with live fire, to say the least.

Another one came awfully close to her, this one nearly catching her in the arm, and he heard a voice yell something he couldn’t quite understand to her.

“Sorry Finn!” she yelled back.

Her loss of focus left her vulnerable, and she failed to notice the other shot that was going to hit her square in her torso.

“Rey,” he said, trying to get her attention, but she either didn’t hear him or ignored him. Without thinking, he reached out with the Force and, with a small flick of his wrist, moved her saber down and across her body in a slashing motion, sending the shot away from her.

She turned and stared at him in surprise for half a second, though to Kylo it felt like an eternity. Her gaze broke away from him when he heard a loud series of beeps that translated to some pretty nasty words in Basic. He couldn’t see the droid they were coming from, though there was no doubt in his mind that they came from R2-D2. Skywalker’s astromech.

“Sorry Artoo!” he heard her say.

“You know you shouldn’t just send the blaster bolts any which way, right?” he asked her. “You’re supposed to be able to send them to where you want them to go. You need a target to try and hit.”

Another quick glare and another blaster shot, this one she managed to deflect straight towards him. He looked down and flinched as he felt it hit him, though it never did actually connect. Like when she tried to shoot him the first time the Force had connected them. He looked up again, and Rey was gone.

*****

Leia watched as Rey stormed off, headed towards the shore of nearby Lake Octir. She hadn’t seen what it was that had Rey so upset and frustrated, but she certainly _felt_ that vergence in the Force.

Poe started off after her, only to be stopped when Leia held out an arm in his way. “Let her be, Poe,” she said.

“General, she can’t just be selfishly running off like this. We don’t have that kind of damn time! We’re in the middle of a war!”

Leia sighed. Poe meant well, he truly did. But he had one of the worst cases of tunnel vision she’s ever seen.

“Poe…” she started.

“No General, it isn’t fair! Everyone else is busting their asses, risking their lives for the good of the galaxy, and she feels like she can just go off and be frustrated and sulk. It’s not right General, and you need to start to see that!”

Leia swung, the palm of her hand connecting solidly with the side of Poe’s face.

“You are not allowed to speak like that, Commander. Reign in your tone before I demote you again.”

Poe looked down, his expression that of kicked akk-dog. “I’m sorry General. I didn’t mean to overstep. It’s just-”

Leia cut him off. “Poe, you’re a great pilot and a great commander. But you need to learn when to be ‘Commander Dameron’ and ‘Poe, the person.’ If you can figure out how to balance the two, you’ll be unstoppable.”

*****

Rey groaned, audibly and loudly as she ignited her lightsaber and began swinging it wildly. She needed some way to let all of her frustration and annoyance out, and she figured this was as good a way as any.

“Now would be a great time for some of that ‘Jedi Wisdom’ Master Skywalker!” she yelled in frustration and anger. She wasn’t really angry at Luke for this, but his non-presence and lack of advice right now made him an easy scapegoat.

“Sloppy. I’ll show you sloppy!”

Rey continued swinging the lightsaber, humming sounds coming from the blade with each hack and slash. She was starting to relax a bit, the alone time helping to clear her mind, when –

“Rey.”

The voice caught her off guard, disrupting her focus as the lightsaber nearly sliced through Finn’s leg.

“Woah,” he said. “Uh, do you mind maybe, turning that thing off?”

Rey gathered herself quickly, turning off her lightsaber and clipping it back to her waist.

“Sorry about that,” she said. “I…didn’t expect anyone to follow me.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Finn answered. “I just wanted to talk to you. Make sure you’re ok.”

“Oh,” she said. It had been more than a year since she and Finn had first met on Jakku, but it still always surprised her slightly when he worried about her. After so long of simply looking out for herself and only having herself, she still hadn’t quite gotten used to having friends like this.

“So…” Finn continued, slight hesitation in his voice. “Are you ok? What got you so upset back there?”

“Oh. Yeah, no, I’m ok,” Rey answered, obviously lying.

“You sure?”

“Yup, I’m sure.”

Finn kept his eyes on her as Rey tried to avert his gaze. Sometimes it was easy to forget he was good at reading people, and thus good at reading her.

“Rey, you know I know you better than that. I can tell something is wrong. You know you can talk to me.”

Rey was silent for a moment. He did have a point. They both knew each other very well. But she couldn’t exactly tell him about Ben…

“It’s just…” she started, then sighed. “It was Skywalker.”

A half truth.

“Skywalker?” Finn question. “But…he’s dead.”

Rey thought quickly. “Occasionally I can hear him speaking to me. It isn’t often, but it happened today. I guess it just got me rattled.”

Another half truth.

“That’s…weird. I didn’t hear anything,” Finn replied, his expression growing more and more confused.

“I think you can only hear it if you have the force,” Rey added quickly.

Finn considered that for a moment before shrugging and pulling Rey into a hug.

She hated having to lie to her friend, but if they ever found out about what happened between she and Ben, she wasn’t sure they wouldn’t kick her out of the Resistance on the spot.

“Come on,” Finn said, releasing her from the hug and turning to walk away. “Let’s get back to your training.”

Rey followed after a second. He was right, she should train some more. She just hoped there wouldn’t be any more unwanted intrusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes:
> 
> 1) Well, the biggest disappointment for me was to find out that Rori is one of Naboo's moons in Legends continuity, and therefore the old Rebel base they're using is also Legends. I've got nothing against Legends continuity, but I was trying to stick to canon. So *shrug*  
> 2) While Leia obviously has no Jedi training in this fic, and only has had some basic training in the Force from Luke, in my mind Leia suggested to Rey the idea of learning to deflect blaster fire. And obviously as the Resistance leader, she's going to oversee any training done by Rey just to make sure things don't go poorly.  
> 3) Kylo just can't help but be a bit of a dick about things with Rey. He still doesn't get why she said no in The Last Jedi, and he probably won't for a while. While he means well with his critiques, he's not exactly going about it the right way  
> 4) I have no idea if a voice from a Force ghost can or cannot only be seen by force sensitives. Rey is just spitballing an excuse


End file.
